Cheryl
(智恵理 Chieri) is a bachelorette in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. A tennis player, Cheryl and Melanie are friends that are complete opposites. She is a very selfish and hostile girl. Since Cheryl acts somewhat snobbish towards another person, she is often seen a little far away outside her area. But from now on, Cheryl wants to become more friendly, and will show a nicer attitude once befriended. She really loves chocolate and cheese but hates any kinds of fruits. Cheryl has an older sister named Corina who also a tennis player, but is retired now because of being absent for two weeks. Cheryl is in love with Andre but sometimes she can be mean to him, even causing troubles. If the player chooses to not marry one of them, their marriage will occur. After an argument with her sister when players went to their House for the first time, Cheryl goes off on her own way to start a tennis training to rival her sister. To meet her again, four conditions must be done: #Have Angela, Hilda, and Khloe unlocked (must be in order though). #Find the strange letters in their houses. Find Angela's first, Reina's second, then finally the hidden letter Khloe's Pet Shop. #Buy the Chinese Restaurant blueprint from HD Entertainment for 2400 Cash and construct the house using your farm workshop. The necessary materials are This house style requires you to supply 50 Stone, 30 Lumber, 30 Pine Branch, and 7 Bamboo. The Pine Branch and Bamboo can be found on the ground in Greenfield Park. You can buy the seedlings for 450 Cash each at General Store. Bamboo planted on a field take 20 days to mature. #Once the player places the building and Mei moves in, Lovy will tell them about the secret letter hidden in house. #Find the letter titled "Let's Reconcile" on the first floor of Mei's house and return back to Lovy. If Lovy does not tell the player about the hidden letter in Mei's restaurant then they have not completed the requirements yet. The player must locate the letter that come before the one inside of Mei's house. Once all requirements are finished, it takes 1 week since Cheryl left the town. After the player has met Cheryl again, they may start to court Cheryl by triggering all of her symbol events, give her a confession Ring, dating, and finally propose. Cheryl lives in a house next to waterwheel and down the path from Sarah's House in Engelstein Fields. She usually ventures out from home to some other locations with little to no people, making her a little bit hard to find and it's up to her sister Kokone to do household chores herself. On Monday, Cheryl changes her schedule to quite far location until she returns at the evening. If the player marries Cheryl, she will move to his house. She still spends her time to a little far away location. If André marries Cheryl then he will move in with her. Cheryl keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad Cheryl stays inside whether she is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Walk into Cheryl's House *17:00 to 19:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Not Friday or Saturday *Corina has 5000 SP or more *André has 5000 SP or more *Cheryl has 10,000 SP or more Cheryl is giving advice to a person who appears to be not feeling well. She advises him to take some herbs and gives them to the man. After he leaves, André tells the player that this is similar to before. Cheryl doesn't understand the reference, so you ask what she's up to. Cheryl explains that long ago Corina ate a poisonous mushroom. André says it was back when they were shipwrecked on their hometown. She made her sister an antidote and was pleased how it helped Corina get better. What they didn't notice was that Corina was listening in on the conversation. Corina brushes off the conversation and says she's just here to pick up Cheryl for tennis practise. After he leaves, André wonders how long she had been standing there, since it is rare for Cheryl to talk so much unless she knew her sister was listening. Choice 1: These two girls are great sisters. Result: +1500 SP with Cheryl André can tell that Cheryl does love her sister. She is the most important person in Cheryl's life. As she turns to go, Cheryl mentions the other day Corina gave her a very expensive book on medical plants. Once Cheryl leaves, André smiles at the reason why Corina had charged that fisherman so much. He must have misunderstood her intentions, but both sisters are good. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Exit your House *6:00 to 8:00 - Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Cheryl has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Cheryl's 1st Love Event Cheryl explains that she is observing the player's since earlier this morning. At first Cheryl was just here to pick flowers, but as Cheryl was picking them she realised that they all have beautiful auras. It is strange how comfortable it feels to be here. Cheryl was hoping to stand still and listen, she might be able to find out why. Choice 1: Watch with Cheryl. You stand there for a bit, but unfortunately you start to get bored and tired... :Choice A: Give up. :Result: -2000 SP with Cheryl :She is going to stay here a little bit longer. After the player has been gone for a while, they decided to check back on Cheryl, and they find her face down on the ground. :Choice B: Keep watching. :Result: +2000 SP with Cheryl :The player continues to stand there with her, but Cheryl collapses from exhaustion right next to them. After recovers, Cheryl admits that she hasn't got anything to drink all day. Cheryl feels better now, and promises to make it up to the player somehow. As Cheryl leaves, she looks around and asks the world around her if it loves you very much. Anyone could fall in love with someone who is so much like the sun. Choice B: I'm busy right now. Result: -1000 SP with Cheryl Cheryl sadly leaves the house area. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Cheryl a Ring to see the rest of her love events. Buy a Ring from accessory store inside Mall of Bayern, located at the second floor, next to Coffee Shop. The acceptance of Ring will take place in Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Cheryl must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *16:00 to 18:00 - Sunny weather *Not Friday or Saturday *Cheryl has 30,000 SP or more *Corina has 5000 SP or more *You have seen both Cheryl's 2nd Symbol Event and Ring Confession On the bridge in Engel Stein Fields, Corina and Cheryl are seen fighting back and forth until the player intervenes. By the waterwheel, the player explains the fight between two sisters to André. He says they rarely ever fight and wonders what the argument was about. Back at their house, Cheryl is eating her meal with the player and notices that the Fried Egg has nasty wild vegetables in it. Corina doesn't want it because of all those bad flavour, and tells the player that she doesn't want to eat anymore. After the meal, Cheryl asks why you haven't inquired what the sisters' argument was about. Choice 1: I'll ask the real girl. Result: +3000 SP Cheryl asks the player to wait a second. Now that Cheryl has changed back into her normal clothes, she asks what tipped you off that she wasn't Cheryl. The player can choose that he noticed her salad preferences or that she talked differently; either choice will be okay. Cheryl calls out for her sister, who apologises for deceiving the player. Cheryl is pleased that the player was able to pass Corina's test and then gives him a kiss. Result: +3000 SP Choice 2: Hmm... Result: -3000 SP Cheryl asks why you are staring at her. Perhaps you've figured it out? Corina realises that her trick didn't work and ask you to wait a second. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Cheryl has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Cheryl will stop by the player's house, asking that he could go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go to Privaria Mountain at 16:00. Not showing up to meet Cheryl or declining her request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, he is greeted by Cheryl, then suggest they sit down together. Cheryl wonders if the player likes tennis and by choosing the positive answer, he will gain 5000 Symbol Points with her. The duo will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over, the player returns to his home. Before marrying someone, the player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 SP) with her, buy the Flower Jewel from the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. 1st Rival Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not Monday *André (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married André and Cheryl bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Cheryl is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, André is expecting Cheryl to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. André comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for André, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Cheryl is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to home respectively. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Donau Apartment, André's room *20:00 to 21:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Cheryl stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that André is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks André what got him interested in this type of music. André explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents used to sit and listen to the records together. André hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Cheryl thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Andre has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After a while, Cheryl thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. ---- 3rd Rival Event *The gym room inside PPA *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Cheryl has come to the gym room, and André tells her that if she's there to talk to Mr. Ulrich, but he's not here right now. Cheryl tells André that she came to see him. André says he will give her one of his tennis balls which Cheryl happily plays. It's tough! The subtle part of the racket is wonderful. André tells her that at least her racket is refined. But Cheryl didn't come down here for a training! Rather, she wants Chase to try something she made. André immediately says that he has a weak body. Cheryl insists that he try the cake she made and says was really really careful this time! André asks if she triple-checked the ingredients and if she's sure it's good. Maya, now beginning to get upset, said she put her heart into this cake, and wants him to try just one tiny bite. So André gives in, plays, and... Ouch! His hand gets hurt, and that's just from the first bite! Cheryl gets upset at André's harsh critique of his style, and asks if he can spit it out. Cheryl gets angry and wants to know why he would even ask that, then storms out. ---- 4th Rival Event *Inside Cheryl's room at her house *11:00 to 14:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player)/Cheryl (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Cheryl wakes up to talk to André in her room - and this time, she is holding a Flower Jewel! She asks André to take it. André, confused, asks if she is proposing to him. Cheryl nods because she is in love with him, of course! André, however, thinks that she isn't in love with him, but with his tennis skill! Would that selfish love on her part truly work in a marriage? Cheryl gets angry and tells André that love through the stomach is still love! André is emotionless, introvert, and taciturn! A teardrop appears over André's head. Cheryl sure changed her mind fast... But Cheryl then breaks into tears and admits that André's skills are amazing. Cheryl wishes she could play every day. Cheryl then gets angry again and says that she searched so hard to find the Flower Jewel! She calls André an idiot and leaves. Once she is gone, André points out that he wouldn't take the jewel... One week after their 4th Romance Event, the player will get a call either from André or Cheryl (depending on which gender the person is playing as) asking if they will attend André and Cheryl's wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy gym to see Andre and Cheryl's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Cheryl's House in Engelstein Fields and go inside her room on the northern side door. When the player enters Cheryl's bedroom it looks like Cheryl feels unwell. Andre and Cheryl as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Marius. Marius will be appear in game after Andre and Cheryl got married. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes